


Intermezzo

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Bullying, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humanstuck, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before a dinner date, Aradia is reunited with her childhood friend and Equius is slightly jealous on how close they are after all these years. After the dinner date, Aradia corrects Equius's mistake in trying to hide it from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to read the previous works in this series, but I think you should so you have an idea of what's going on.
> 
> And look, I finally got the explicit femdom juices going. I actually finished this before the previous intermission piece, 'A Brief Interlude' but I waited to post it.

It was a beautiful late fall day. The sun was shining and the cool crisp pre-winter air blew through the trees, the last leaves barely hanging on. The Technologies campus of Autre Monde University was positively stunning in the late afternoon sun.

Aradia smiled to herself as she walked towards the engineering building. She was meeting up with her beloved Equius before their dinner and play date tonight to save time. Equius's place was opposite the direction of the classy Greek restaurant they both loved and their reservation time would not allow him to go home and come back in time.

It was oddly the first time she'd been to this building; her field of study was archeology and the majority of those classes took place at their main campus on the other side of the town. She hoped she wouldn't get lost trying to find the room where the robotics team had their meetings.

She was approaching the side door as recommended by her boyfriend when she heard it; the sound of unkind laughter. She was going to dismiss it out of hand and keep moving when she heard the achingly familiar sound of someone crying out in frustration and fear.

She turned from the side door to walk down the paving stone side path along the building's wall. The voices became clearer as she moved.

“Your cousin is pretty, Captor. You two like the same kind of guys?”

“Shut up!” came the achingly familiar response in a voice and lisp that made Aradia's feet move faster. “Go the fuck away, Price, I don't have to deal with your bullshit anymore.”

Cruel laughter and the first voice said, “So you do like them short, rude and foreign.”

Aradia turned the corner of the building to see a shockingly nostalgic scene in front of her. Three young men that she didn't recognize were loosely grouped around a fourth that made her heart soar happily. “Sollux?!” she exclaimed and dashed through the crowd to embrace her long lost childhood friend.

“AA?” the shocked young man replied back as he awkwardly stood in her embrace. “Is that you?”

Aradia laughed happily. “Of course it is! Honey-bee, I've missed you, it's been forever. I didn't even know that you were here at this school.”

Sollux hugged her back carefully, still awkward, and she squeezed him once before letting go to turn and face the three young men. She pulled on her haughtiest face as she looked them over. “Who are your friends?”

“Fuck, AA,” Sollux mumbled angrily. “They're not my friends.”

“Hi, I'm Gregory,” replied the lead young man, who smiled at Aradia in a way that some might find charming, but she just found irritating. “Nice to meet you, Miss...”

Aradia sniffed. “Megido, but you need to leave, now.”

“AA, don't,” Sollux said behind her, worry in his voice.

An offended, irritated look crossed Price's face and he reached out to grab Aradia by the upper arm. “No, we were having a discussion with Captor before you interrupted.”

A trill of danger and adrenaline coursed through her and Aradia shifted her weight in preparation for conflict. “Let go of me,” she enunciated clearly, speaking like the young man was a particularly dense five year old.

“Listen here, bitch” Price hissed as he shook her by the arm and went to pull her away from Sollux.

Aradia started to dig in to resist, but a large hand attached to a well muscled arm closed around the bully's wrist. Aradia could just barely make out the sensation of bones grinding through the grip on her arm under the low strong voice that quietly said, “She said to let her go.”

The bullies took one look at the newest arrival, tall, dark and handsome Equius, and started to back away slowly. Price let go of Aradia's arm and glared at Sollux. “This isn't over yet, Captor.”

Equius squeezed and the young man paled. “You will leave Captor along as well,” he growled threateningly.

“Equius,” Aradia said sharply. Threats wouldn't make the situation any better.

Equius paled himself. “I apologize, my star,” he said softly and released the young man's wrist. The three men glared and stalked away. “Are you two alright?”

Sollux shrugged with a strangled bark of laughter. “For now. They'll be back. Price has been at it all semester.”

“Oh, honey-bee,” Aradia sighed and hugged him again gently, “Have you tried talking to the school?”

Sollux sneered, “His parents are donors to the school, AA. I'm the one that had to move out when he took offense to my existence.”

Aradia didn't know what to say in response, but tucked the problem in the back of her mind for further consideration and hugged him closer. “I'm sorry I stopped talking with you,” she said gently.

Sollux finally wrapped his arms back around her to return the hug and shuddered. “It's not just your fault, I stopped talking to you too.”

There was a moment of silence and Equius broke it. “I... didn't know that you knew each other,” he said almost too casually.

Aradia glanced over at him as Sollux pulled back from the hug and saw a hint of jealously in his carefully neutral expression. She grinned inwardly; her dearest Equius was just too transparent for his own good. “We actually are childhood friends,” she replied, “You never mentioned him when we talked about the robotics team.”

Equius startled and looked away to sheepishly say, “Actually, I did mention Captor a number of times by his last name, my star.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied. “Whenever we had a coding issue in fact.”

Aradia thought for a moment and realized he was correct. She had just never though to link the Captor on the robotics team with her childhood friend Sollux. “I guess you did,” and she reached out to touch his cheek, enjoying the way he just barely leaned into the touch. She turned back to Sollux, who was watching the exchange carefully. “I thought you would have gone to a school in New England though.”

Sollux shrugged. “Mituna did,” he replied. “I liked the options here a bit better.”

“How is your brother?” Aradia asked, “Did he ever get with that one girl?”

“Latula?” he asked and she nodded. “Yeah, they're even going to the same college. I'm expecting them to mail out wedding invitations any day now.”

Aradia laughed and clapped her hands together. “That's wonderful! I'm so glad for them!” She glanced over and back before slyly asking, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Sollux opened his mouth and then closed it with a bitter, miserable look crossing his face as he closed his eyes for a moment. “No, I guess I'm not,” he mumbled, rubbing one arm.

“Oh,” Aradia gasped. There was a story behind that expression.

She opened her mouth to ask for details when Equius cut in. “Apologies, my star,” he said, posture and tone deferential, “but we're going to be late for our reservation.”

Sollux glanced over at Equius, raising his eyebrow, and then looked at Aradia with a tilt of his head and questioning look. Aradia understood his unspoken question immediately and with a slight nod of her head, confirmed that not only were they dating, but that Equius was her submissive as well. He grinned at her and said “Well, then I shouldn't keep you two any longer. Do you still have the same chat handle, AA?”

“Sure do!” she replied with a similar grin.

Sollux looked back at Equius, catching his gaze and leered knowingly at him, causing the other man to tremble slightly. “Then I'll message you later after your date.” He emphasized the word date and waggled his eyebrows at Equius suggestively. “Later, Zahaak.”

Aradia waved goodbye as Sollux slouch-walked away and watched Equius stare after the young man, muttering something under his breath. “What's the matter, Equius? Speak up.”

Equius yanked his eyes to hers and then dropped his gaze immediately. “Nothing, my star.”

Aradia walked over to get in his personal space, fixing her iciest glare on him when he looked up. “Try that again, my dearest boy.”

Equius trembled again, a fine sheen of sweat on his brow. “My apologies, Mistress,” he replied, slipping into the more private form of address in surprise, “I'm just surprised that you know Captor.”

“And?”

He went to one knee and took one hand in both of his gently, pressing his forehead to it in a show of old fashion devotion that Aradia loved. “I'm... maybe a little jealous over how close you seem to be with him and I'm worried you might prefer...”

“Prefer my old friend over my handsome, strong stallion?” she finished with a grin.

Equius managed somehow to deflate further. “Yes, Mistress.”

She leaned over to kiss the crown of his head and stroke his hair gently. “My dearest Equius, you are my main love, my partner, my primary submissive. I won't let you go that easily.”

A shiver ran though his body and he kissed her hand softly before replying, “Thank you, Mistress... my star.”

She smiled and then tugged his arm. “Come on, stand up,” she ordered, “We _will_ be late if we don't hurry, and that will make me very cross!”

  
  


After dinner, they went back to Aradia's place, a two story cottage that was quaint, rustic, and surprisingly within budget for a college student. The appliances might have been a few years older than the occupant and the hardwood floors had clearly seen a lot of traffic, but it had been maintained very nicely.

The moment the cottage's front door closed, Aradia turned to Equius and said, “Strip down, boy, and up to my bedroom. Your gear is all laid out for you.”

“Yes, mistress,” he replied before doing exactly as she ordered, taking off every stitch of clothing and folding it neatly.

Aradia left him to it, picking her mail off the entryway floor, hanging her coat and scarf on hooks, going into the kitchen to put away their leftovers in the fridge. She took her time, flipping through her mail, filling a glass with icy cold water to sip on as she did so. She wanted to give Equius plenty of time to get ready and desperate before making her entrance.

Casually, she walked back to the front of the cottage and up the stairs to the second floor, sipping water as she went. There were only two doorways on the second floor and the one to her room was cracked just so slightly. She smiled to herself and pushed it open to step through.

Her bedroom was oddly shaped, but somehow Equius always managed to find the precise visual center of the room. He knelt in that space, knees spread apart, butt on his heels, hands on his thighs and head bowed. He wore a leather harness that accentuated his chest, hips and groin beautifully and the braided leather collar they used during sessions. There was a flush of excitement across his cheeks and chest and his cock was already half hard. “Equius, look at me,” she ordered. He did so, his eyes glossed over and pupils gone wide with desire. She crossed the remaining space to run a hand through his hair. “You're so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he hoarsely replied, trembling at her touch, worship in gaze.

“I did have to drag some answers out of you today, though.” Aradia replied as she pulled her hand back, putting a disappointed look on her face. “What was the rule you broke today?”

He didn't move, but dropped his gaze in shame. “That I would never lie or hide the truth from you.” he whispered. “I'm sorry, Mistress. I won't do it again.”

Aradia sighed. “Do I need to further correct your behavior?”

He hesitated before answering. “It is your decision, Mistress, but a little bit of correction would help me remember to be honest with you always.”

Aradia grinned and walked around him to sit in the armchair she had in one corner mainly for reading. She let him stew for a moment or two, contemplating what to do with him. She had plans for this to be a pleasant night for both of them, but she couldn't ignore his disregard for her rules as well. She moved so she was sitting on the edge of the chair and said “Come over here, boy.” Equius did so, crawling over until he was kneeling between her knees. She shimmied her skirt up to reveal that she had forgone underwear. “I want you to eat me out until I tell you to stop. Just your mouth until I tell you otherwise.”

He looked almost pleased and replied “Yes, Mistress.” He leaned in carefully, slowly nuzzling her inner thigh, mouthing at the skin with his lips and working his way up. When he reached the junction of her legs, he breathed in deeply through his nose and said in a reverent voice, “Thank you, Mistress.”

He kissed her nether lips softly and Aradia sighed, pleased. She ran her hands gently through his hair as he mouthed, then lick her outer folds. “Hmmm, slow is nice, boy, but you better not be teasing...” she said with a grin.

He shuddered and pressed his face as firmly as he could into her, tongue dipping in and against her clit, Aradia gasped a joyful sound and pulled on his hair hard. Equius moaned, the vibrations of the sound muffled by her body. She inhaled sharply and wiggled so she could put her feet on his shoulders to brace herself and dug her toes into his muscled back as he continued to lick at her. “There's... there's a good boy,” she gasped, tugging on his hair again, “Keep doing that.” He moaned excitedly and did as she commanded, hands clenching and unclenching in excitement on his thighs. Aradia tilted her head back and moaned as she felt the pleasure start to sing along her nerves. Her body tensed and shivered as Equius continued to lick, suck and nibble at her body. “Don't you dare stop,” she moaned. “Or... ngh, it'll be ten times worse for you.” She pulled on his hair even harder and shifted her legs to enclose him within them. “More,” she whined as she felt her body on the cusp of orgasm. “I want... two fingers in me now!”

Equius whined and reached up to carefully press two of his fingers into her. They slid in with only the slightest of resistance and Aradia arched her back, her mouth dropping open as she came with a high pitched moan. She let go of his hair to cover her mouth as he started to pump them slowly in and out, continuing as she asked. He curled his fingers at the end of every stroked and timed his tongue motions to match. Aradia was screaming behind her hand, the muffled sound echoing in the room as her body clenched in a fast, second orgasm. Equius dared to reach up with his other hand to steady her shaking, twitching frame. “Oh gods...” she moaned behind her hand. He didn't stop, even though she was grinding down hard on his face and hand, lost in blissful pleasure.

Suddenly, she gasped, “Stop!” and he did so immediately, carefully pulling back to sit on his heels again, hands on thighs. Aradia leaned back and panted, trying to catch her breath. “Good... boy,” she managed to say, focusing on him. “did you have fun?”

He shivered and replied, “Yes, Mistress, but it's more important that you enjoyed yourself...”

She laughed and reached out to wipe his face clean of her fluids. “I did, you were excellent. Here, clean my fingers off.” She pressed her fingers to his lips and he took them in her mouth, licking and sucking at them to get every last bit of her taste from them, the flush on his face deepening. “Make sure that you get it all.” He moaned in response and made sure that her fingers were impeccable before sliding back on to his heels. She grabbed his chin before he could move far though and kissed his lips. “You did very well, but I still have to correct you for earlier.”

“I know...” he replied, his voice trembling. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Aradia smirked. “Don't thank me yet; you don't know what I'm going to do. Boy, do you want to cum?”

Equius nodded and replied without thinking, “Yes, Mistress.”

“Do you deserve it?”

Equius blinked at the question, but replied without hesitation, “No, Mistress, I don't.”

Aradia smiled. “Good, you're already doing better. Back to the center of the room. I want you on all fours with your head down and your ass in the air.”

He did as she commanded and she carefully stood up to walk over to the wardrobe where she kept all of her fetish gear. She pulled out a harness, a flared base dildo, a bottle of lube, and a steel chastity device. She pulled on the harness and situated the dildo at her pelvis before turning around and walking to where Equius was on all fours as she commanded. “I'm going to let you cum, boy, but not before I say it's okay.” She placed the chastity device on the floor in his field of vision and heard his sudden intake of breath. “You should enjoy this though because it might be a while before I let you cum again, got it?”

Equius made a little whining noise but managed to choke out, “Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress.”

She walked back around him to settle herself between his spread feet. She placed one hand on his ass and he gasped when she spread him apart. She opened the bottle of lube with her other hand and carefully coated her fingers. “You're so lucky to have me, my dearest boy...” she mused as she ran her fingers around the ring of clenched muscles, slowly rubbing to coax the orifice open. “Come on, sweet boy,” she said in a sing song voice, “Let me in, I'll make you feel amazing!”

Equius shuddered and moaned as she slowly pressed one finger into his ass, flexing the digit this way and that as she started to sing softly. “Get on your knees and beg me please to give you more.”

“More,” he echoed breathily, relaxing around her finger. “Please...”

She laughed, “Since you asked so nicely,” and added a second finger before continuing to sing. “Games, all the games I like to play. Make you love me night and day...”

He moaned as she twisted the two fingers carefully, spreading him open slowly before adding a third and more lube. “Please... Mistress...” he groaned.

“Ready for me to fuck you?” she asked, pulling her fingers out slowly.

“M... mistress?” Equius replied-asked, almost in shock over her unusually crude language.

Aradia ignored him and lubed the dildo liberally, then grabbed his hips to line it up with his ass. “Hands off your cock, but you can cum at anytime otherwise,” she said brightly.

She pressed into him and he moaned, the sound pitched low and wanton as she filled him. Her hips reached the curve of his ass and she paused for a moment to give him a moment to adjust. When he started to squirm, she grabbed his hair one hand and hip in the other and proceed to pound him. Equius yelped and moaned under her, face buried in his arms on the floor. His cock looked painfully hard and it bobbed in time to her thrusts. He clenched his hands and Aradia already knew he was closer than he wanted to be. “What's the matter?” she taunted, “Don't you want to cum? Why are you holding back?”

Equius gasped as she reached down to stroke his cock. “Please, Mistress, I want it to feel amazing...”

Aradia smirked. “Ha! You want me to work more so you'll feel better? Is that it?”

Equius stiffened beneath her. “Allah, no!” he replied, “That's not....”

“You have precisely ten seconds to cum or I'm going to pour ice water on your cock and cage it up without you getting to cum at all!” she said cheerfully.

Equius wailed in fear and Aradia only had to thrust and stroke once more before he was cuming, semen spilling over her fingers and palm as he moaned. Aradia gently stroked him through his orgasm. “There we go, let it all out,” she said as she carefully pulled the dildo out of his ass. She sat back on her heels and watched him tremble in the aftershocks. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied, panting between words. “Just need a moment...”

She loosened the straps of the harness one handed, carefully stepping out it and setting it to one side for him to clean up later. “I need you to sit up as soon as you can.” He nodded and after a handful of breaths, sat up on his heels again. “Here, you've made a mess of my hand,” she said, putting the semen covered appendage in front of his face.

Carefully and slowly, he licked her hand clean again, shuddering at the taste of himself. Aradia gleefully watched and when he was done, she smiled. “I'm still correcting you, but you have pleased me, my dear. I'll probably take a few days off for it. Go on, put it on.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he replied as he reached for the steel cage. It was just large enough for him in his flaccid state and would prevent anything stronger that teasing touches. Aradia watched with a grin as he pulled it around his cock and thread the locking ring behind his balls so the device couldn't be removed. She handed him a small brass lock after making sure she had the right keys for it. He looked both horrified and aroused at the same time as he took the lock, sliding it into place and closing it with a soft click that should have been louder. Aradia smiled gently now and leaned over to kiss him softly. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and she let him. When she ended the kiss, he leaned forward to rest her forehead against hers. “How long am I to be corrected, my star?”

“Oh, until the lesson sinks in, I think.” Aradia replied. She patted him on the shoulder and stood up. “Get all the rest of that gear off and come sit on the bed, I have something else for you.”

Equius did so, carefully taking off the body harness and the leather collar before sitting on the bed. Aradia joined him a moment later, a small bag in her hand. “Equius...” she started solemnly, “We've been together like this for about six months now, right?”

Equius nodded. “Yes ma'am.”

She fiddled with the bag and then handed it to him. “I want you to wear this all the time, to show that you are mine and devoted to me.”

Equius opened the bag and pulled out a collar made of thick masculine jewelry chain, a cord dyed Aradia's favorite shade of burgundy running though the links. Equius opened his mouth in surprise, speechless at first. “My star... Aradia, this...”

“I made sure that it would be something you could wear all day, even in the shower, though I think you'll probably want to avoid that.” Aradia replied, watching his expression carefully.

“I... I'm grateful,” he replied, his voice thick. “Thank you, my star, Mistress. I'll treasure it always... can I?”

Aradia smiled. “You better, mister! I've waited a whole week to see you wearing it, don't make me wait any longer!”

Equius smiled shyly before he put it on, the collar held closed with a split ring instead of a buckle or catch. “Do I put the ring in front or the back?” he asked, fingers running along the links

“Which ever way is most comfortable for you.”

He laughed. “It'll twist around so the ring's in front anyway.” he stated and that's how he positioned it, the ring resting at the hollow of his neck. “How does it look?” he asked self consciously.

“Amazing,” Aradia replied breathlessly. “Just like you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, bonus cool points from Lady S if you can name the song Aradia sings during the sex scene without looking it up.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
